


A Green Tea Rice Bowl Called Ochazuke

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Disorder, Blackouts, Caring Akashi Seijuurou, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Kouki's Childhood, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Pedophilia, Rape, Suicide, Talking About the Past, akafuri - Freeform, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: On a stormy night, eating ochazuke while cuddling together under the kotatsu, Kouki finally tells Sei the story about his parents and his childhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the stories in this series will be fluffy and light. But I wanted to at least write one dark story to balance out all the sweetness. Since Kouki is our- I mean Seijuurou's- loveable cinnamon roll, I decided to write about our sweet Kouki's dark past. As they say, nobody is perfect....
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

**A/N: READ THE TAGS ABOVE AND TAKE CAUTION BEFORE READING!**

"Now remember- my room is off limits, don't leave the kotatsu on all night or Kouki will pass out from heat stroke and most importantly, always remember- NO GLOVE, NO LOVE." Kouta reminded his little brother's mate with a stern look on his face.

Furihata Kouta was a third year college student majoring in Engineering and also Kouki's older brother/legal guardian. He looked like a taller version of Kouki but while Kouki was lean, Kouta was thicker with muscles and his eyes were sharper than his younger brother's. But their resemblance was obvious since both brothers had the same coloring, freckles, messy brown locks and warm smile.

While Kouki was presented as one of the rare male omegas, Kouta had presented as an alpha. Due to this pairing, it was obvious how protective the older brother was over his sibling.

When Kouta had first been introduced to his brother's bond mate (well, soon-to-be bond mate at that time since they had been planning to bond on Kouki's upcoming heat that month) the older brother had initially disapproved. He had no real reason to disapprove of the redhead (when speaking with Seijuurou, Kouta automatically could tell how much the smart, good looking, insanely rich alpha had genuinely fallen head over heels in love with his little brother).

But Kouta didn't need a reason. Kouki was not only shy but friendly to those around him and a MALE omega to boot, but Kouki was foremost and most importantly his baby brother dammit! Like hell Kouta was going to give his brother to another alpha, especially at such a young age (maybe if Kouki was 40, then Kouta would think about it).

When his brother's mate had actually gotten on his knees and bowed deeply, asking for the chance to prove his worth for his brother, Kouta had to admit that he was slightly impressed that the obviously prideful alpha would lower himself to him. But what really softened his resolve was when his baby brother bowed next to his boyfriend and pleaded for him to approve of Seijuurou (Kouta had always been weak to Kouki's tears).

Kouta finally agreed to give the redhead a proper chance and eventually- pretty much took about a day- Seijuurou managed to tear down his walls and had gotten his approval. What really got to Kouta was when he and Seijuurou bonded over board and card games (Seijuurou was delighted to find another person to play his favorite game with- the older Furihata was just as good at shogi as Midorima and gave him a good challenge).

Kouki poked his head out of the kitchen and rolled his eyes at his brother. "Nii-san! Stop harassing Sei and go already! You're gonna miss your movie!" He complained.

Kouta blanched when he saw the time and grabbed his bag as he went to the doorway to slip on his shoes. "After the movie, me and my friends will get a bite to eat and then I should be back around 11pm. Meaning: No funny business while I'm gone. And by funny business I mean no flipping out the wang in order to bang." He gave them a warning look as he said this.

Kouki choked, "NII-SAN!"

Seijuurou merely looked amused (he had grown used to the brother's interactions) as he looked up from the kotatsu. "Kouta-niisan, I promise that we will only enjoy having a nice dinner and movie here. There will be nothing inappropriate that will happen tonight." He assured.

Kouta raised his eyebrow at the fellow alpha. "Yeah, you're like my brother from another mother Seijuurou but the last time you promised not to do anything 'inappropriate' I ended up walking in on the two of you doing the horizontal tango on the kitchen table." He reminded, pointing his finger accusingly.

Kouki groaned as he walked up to his brother in order to get him to leave faster. "For the last time, we were only kissing when I tripped and we accidentally landed on the table."

Kouta scoffed. "Yeah, and I suppose your zipper just accidentally got pulled down and Seijuurou's shirt just magically came off when you landed on the table as well?"

His little brother blushed a bright red as he opened the front door and started to shove his brother outside. "Okay, bye nii-san! Have fun with your movie! Remember to not stay out too late since the news said that a storm was planning on hitting us tonight."

"Take care, Kouta-niisan." Seijuurou called from behind.

"Okay, okay. See you both later. Have a fun date night. But if you do begin to heehaw later on, Seijuurou you need to remember to cuff your carrot before you share it. If you can't shield your rocket, then keep it in your pocket. Wrap that pickle, then slip him the tickle. Don't make a mistake, cover your snake. Cover your stump before you-" Kouta's voice was cut off as soon as Kouki shoved him completely outside and slammed the door behind him.

Sighing loudly, Kouki walked back to the kitchen as he grumbled about how embarrassing his brother was and how he should mess with his brother's CDs later on as payback.

Seijuurou chuckled as he shook his head at the two brothers. It always amused him seeing the two bicker. But he was also jealous at how close they were and the brotherly love they obviously shared together- it made the redhead wish that he wasn't an only child.

"Kouki. Do you need some help with dinner?" Seijuurou called up, standing up from the kotatsu and stretching his legs.

"I'm good- the ochazuke is almost ready. I'm just waiting for the rice to finish. I'll should be out in five minutes." Kouki answered back, placing the small side dishes on the tray.

Seijuurou walked around the living room, observing the photos that were displayed all over the walls and shelves. There were pictures of both Kouki and Kouta as they grew up, solo shots and ones with their friends. There were pictures of Seirin and Kouki with his two best friends, Fukuda and Kawahara. Seijuurou smiled when he saw pictures of himself with his mate- his favorite being a photo of them holding hands and smiling in Italy (it took the alpha two weeks to convince the omega to take their winter vacation there).

As he looked at all the photos, Seijuurou noticed that there were no photos of the Furihata's parents or other family members. He had asked Kouki before about his parents and the brunette merely answered that they had both passed away when he was young. The alpha had found it strange when he had first visited his mate's house and found that there was no alter or shrine that was put up to honor his deceased parents. But there was a small shrine in the corner to honor the brother's past legal guardian- a kind looking women who looked to be in her mid-forties named Ryoko-san.

At Seijuurou's own home, there was a large built-in temple with a vastly wide garden and koi pond that was made to honor his own departed mother. So why was there no trace of the brunette's parents in the house?

The redhead's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his boyfriend coming into the living room. He walked towards the other and gently took the tray to place the dishes onto the kotatsu. Kouki gave him a small kiss of thanks before going back into the kitchen. On the tray was two bowls of steaming white rice and small dishes containing crushed rice crackers, salmon that had been flaked into smaller pieces, pickled vegetables, dried plums, thin strips of seaweed, sesame seeds, wasabi and soy sauce. When Kouki came back with the teapot, he placed it on the table and took the tray to put to the side.

"This smells delicious, Kouki." Akashi complimented, opening his arms so the omega could cuddle inside them.

Snuggling up to his mate, Kouki sighed as he smiled up at the other. "My adopted mother would always make ochazuke on stormy nights like this. I always wanted to eat something warm whenever it rained." He explained. Seijuurou took note of the mention of their adopted mother, but not their birth mother.

The two placed whatever toppings that wanted onto their rice (Kouki giggled when his boyfriend wrinkled his nose as the brunette had added seaweed in his own bowl) and Seijuurou carefully poured the hot green tea over everything.

They both dug into their meals and moaned in delight at how delicious it was. "So we're watching the action movie that recently came out? Isn't it still playing in theaters?" Kouki asked as he added a bit of soy sauce into his bowl.

Pressing the play button, Seijuurou shrugged. "My family has connections with one of the film makers."

The couple ate their meal as the movie started to play. About twenty minutes into the movie, Kouki gasped as the electricity came off and suddenly they were shrouded in nothing but darkness. "S-Sei?" Kouki stuttered, worried. He felt his boyfriend's arms tighten around him, assuring the brunette that he was right there.

"I'm here, Kouki. Don't worry- the storm most likely caused the shortage. Do you have any flashlights or candles that we can use?" Seijuurou asked him gently, giving off a calming scent to help soothe his omega's panic.

Kouki nodded. "There's candles inside the kitchen." Holding hands, they both carefully went to get the candles. A boom of thunder sounded which caused Kouki to jump in fright. Seijuurou brought the other against his side, rubbing the other's lower back for reassurance.

Making it back to the kotatsu, Seijuurou lit the candles and Kouki sighed as light filled the dark room. "Better?" Seijuurou asked, feeling his mate relax against him.

Kouki nodded as he reached for his rice bowl. "Yup. It's kinda romantic, isn't it? A candlelit dinner?" Kouki blushed.

Seijuurou chuckled as he nodded, leaning down to place a kiss on the other's cheek. "It is." They finished their dinner, conversing with one another in the cozy atmosphere. When they put the dishes away, they decided to move to the couch since Kouki was starting to feel hot inside the kotatsu.

Snuggling up to his alpha on the couch, Kouki yawned as he sleepily stared at one of the burning candles.

Seijuurou on the other hand had his mind occupied once again with his previous thoughts about his mate's parents. He knew that he shouldn't pry into something that wasn't his business, but he couldn't help but wonder about the people who had brought the love of his life into this world. As he wondered about whether he should ask or not, he looked down when he felt Kouki grab his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Sei?" The alpha looked down and saw the worried look on Kouki's face. The omega didn't look very tired anymore. "I can feel you worrying about something. Is something the matter?" It was at times like this where the alpha would secretly curse the fact that since they were bonded, it allowed bond mates to feel what their partner was feeling all the time. Most of the time, Seijuurou loved knowing how his omega was feeling- especially when he was away in Kyoto since distance had no affect on their bond. He would give the other calls or even drop in for a surprise visit whenever he felt that his omega was in distress. But what Seijuurou didn't like was when his own mate could sense what he was feeling as well- Kouki would call him to give him a scolding whenever he could feel that his alpha was once again overworking himself.

Deciding to be truthful, Sei admitted, "I'm not really worrying about it, but I have been thinking about your parents."

Kouki sat up straight at that, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "My parents? Why?"

Seijuurou pulled the brunette close to him again as he explained, "I've noticed that you don't really have any photos or mementos of your parents in this house. You don't mention them anywhere in conversation. You even have a small shrine honoring your adopted parent by not your birth parents. I was just wondering why that was." Seeing his boyfriend looking blankly at him, Seijuurou hurriedly added. "But you don't have to tell me anything- it's none of my business after all."

Kouki looked at him for a while before looking down. He shook his head as he said, "No, no. It's okay. I should have known that you would want to know more about me. Especially since I pretty much know a lot about you and what you've been through." Even before they dated, Kouki pretty much got the alpha's backstory from what Kuroko had told their team and also from what Seijuurou had said so himself. Even Masaomi would tell him stories about his ex-wife, Shiori, and how she and Seijuurou got along. And all the while, Kouki didn't share much about himself and his own history.

Seijuurou sat up a bit straighter as he looked at the omega with anticipated interest. "Is it really alright for you to tell me about them? You don't have to if it'll make you uncomfortable." He reminded the other gently.

Kouki smiled a little as he nodded, "Actually, it'll be very uncomfortable for me. But it's only because my past isn't exactly a fairy tale. It's pretty bad, actually." He admitted, eyes looking down.

Eyes widening, the redhead looked at the other in question. "Did something horrible happen to you?" He looked a bit angry at the possibility of something hurting his mate.

Kouki hugged himself close to the other, letting his scent relax his agitated alpha. "Calm down, Sei. I can't say that I wasn't hurt but...I guess I need to tell you the entire story of my family and what happened in my childhood for it to make sense."

Taking breaths of his omega's sweet smell, Seijuurou shook his head. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, Kouki." He repeated once more. He was starting to think twice about whether he would be able to keep calm about while listening to the other's past- it definitely didn't sound good.

Kouki nodded as he sat back to look at Seijuurou in the face. "I want to tell you. Since I plan to be with you for a long time, longer than forever if I could help it, I would eventually need to tell you anyway. Better now than later." He managed to give a slight grin to which Seijuurou hesitantly returned.

"Okay, if you're sure." Seijuurou held the other in his arms, giving him soothing rubs to his back.

Relaxing in the other's hold, Kouki thought about how to start off. The room was silent for a few minutes but Seijuurou didn't say anything as he waited for his mate to collect his thoughts. He merely held onto his omega and waited for the other to start.

Kouki took a deep breath before he began to play with Seijuurou's hand, not meeting the other's eyes. "Me and my mama were 13 years apart." He began.

Seijuurou's eyes widened at that. "Wait, but that means...and your older brother..."

Kouki smiled sadly as he nodded. "Yeah. Mama was only nine when he first gave birth to nii-san and thirteen when he had me. And my father was over thirty years older than mama." Looking up to see the horror on his boyfriend's face, Kouki gave his hand a squeeze before returning to his story.

"As you know, I'm actually half Spanish. Mama was born from an old-fashioned Spanish family. Mama's family worked in a very shady business. Even now, I'm not really sure what they did but nii-san suspects it must have included omega trafficking. And unfortunately, mama presented really young as a rare male omega."

Seijuurou's eyes widened at that. "Your mother was a male omega as well?" Closing his eyes, the redhead nodded. "It does make sense- I've heard that male omegas have a slighter higher chance in giving birth to other omegas than other couples."

Kouki sighed. "Yeah, but the chance is still really small for the birth rate of male omegas. Sei, from this point on the story gets really bad so I would like to ask for you to not interrupt since I don't know if I'll be able to continue and finish my story if you do." Seeing his boyfriend nod, Kouki continued. "Anyway, my father visited Spain for work purposes and found out about mama's family business and decided to get involved. My father was truly a sick man- he was an alpha who was only attracted to young omegas. Really young. My father was a pedophile.

"I'm not sure what happened, but somehow my father blackmailed my mama's family and his family ended up having to give him a large amount of money and had to give him my mama as 'payment'. With the money and my mama (who was only 8 years old at the time) my father managed to smuggle them unnoticed back to Japan. My father's place in Chiba was a house that was pretty normal looking with large gates and no visible windows to ensure privacy from the neighbors. Living together, my father immediately forced himself onto mama.

"Being so young, mama didn't know what was going on and couldn't stop my father from raping him over and over. My father only wanted my mama to breed him more omegas so he could 'play' with them. Father ended up impregnating mama a total of seven times before mama's death but only me and nii-san had survived. The others died in either miscarriages or days after they were born from complications. In fact, I'm actually supposed to be a twin- but my twin sister died while I was the one who survived.

"Growing up in our house was strange. You would think it would be a nightmare but it was actually pretty normal. My father would go out to work in the mornings and came back at night with dinner. Mama would always stay at home, do simple house chores but never once did I remember him ever going outside our gates. My father only had sex with children once they had presented as an omega, sometimes a beta if he was desperate. Never alphas though- they disgusted him for some reason. So he only ever touched me and nii-san and would sometimes 'convince' us to touch him back. He made us promise not to tell others- that it was our little secret game that only we could play. Nii-san and I was so young and naive...we didn't know that it wasn't normal letting your father touch your private parts or letting your father make out with you was wrong.

"When mama turned eighteen, father no longer had use for him since he was 'too old'. Being a mother at such a young age and with no proper education, my mama's personality was very childlike. But he was nice to all of us and always had a kind smile on his face. He didn't really know how to raise us- me and nii-san had to pretty much fend for ourselves since mama was clueless and father was usually 'out' and only came back at night. All mama knew was how to satisfy my father's sexual urges and how to get pregnant. And when it came to the time that my father no longer wanted him, that was when my mama lost it.

"I remember the morning where mama handed me and nii-san our bentos as we were going to school. Mama smiled as he told us that he loved us and that he wished he could have been a better mother to us. Later on when I came home to show mama the picture I drew, I saw mama hanging from the ceiling inside my parent's bedroom. I'm not sure how long I stood there, frozen in shock before nii-san came home and held me as we both cried for our mama's death. My father came home late and didn't even care that mama had killed himself. He merely threatened us not to tell anyone and got rid of the body in secret. That was the first time I realized that my father was not the man I thought he was.

"About three years later, nii-san had presented as an alpha. My father used to be very loving towards the both of us but when nii-san became an alpha, father completely ignored him and put all his attention onto me. He told me that I was too cute to be an alpha and how he had a feeling I would be a lovely beta or even an omega like mama was. By that time, nii-san and I began to realize that what our father was doing wasn't normal- in fact, it was downright illegal. Since we grew up that way, we were confused about everything. We didn't know if we should confront father about it or to tell someone what was happening.

"Then one night on my tenth birthday, father came home completely inebriated. He came onto me and held me down, kissing me until my lips bled. I was terrified when he started to rip off my clothes. I cried and screamed for help. Nii-san (who was preparing my birthday dinner in the kitchen) came and saw what was happening. He immediately kicked father off of me and ran with me outside of our house. Father chased us down the street and when he caught up to us he grabbed my brother and started to beat him. I immediately started screaming my head off and that's when the neighbors came out and saw what was happening.

"They separated my father from nii-san and when the police came, nii-san finally told everyone what father did to us over the years. I was still confused and crying, but all I could say was how I wanted my mama but father took him somewhere else. When the police searched our house, they found mama's body and eleven other smaller, younger bodies (both omega and beta) hidden in various trunks in the basement. Apparently my father would have sex with children other than mama and when he would rape someone who fought back, father made sure to get rid of them soon after.

"Father was arrested and sent to prison on the counts of first degree murder, sex with a minor, omega and beta abuse/rape....and a whole lot of things that I really do not want to remember. A month later, we got news that father tried to rape the wrong omega in prison and he ended up getting killed by the omega's alpha. I never felt more relieved in my life knowing that my father would never be able to come back and hurt us ever again.

"Nii-san refused to let child services break me and him apart. Thankfully, a sweet middle aged beta named Ryoko-san who worked at child services was happy to adopt and care for us. She was a widow who had lost her own mate a couple of years ago and always wanted children of her own. With the amount of money that father still had from mama's family, we inherited the fortune and it was enough that we never had to worry about having any money problems- which was good since Ryoko-san refused to let us get jobs to pay for our own. She insisted that we enjoy being normal kids for once and to just focus on our studies and have fun with our friends.

"The three of us moved to Tokyo to get away from all the bad memories that Chiba held. Living in Tokyo with nii-san and Ryoko-san was amazing and I really enjoyed it. When I was in my first year of middle school, I had presented as an omega. Memories of my father and mama came up and I started to get frequent panic attacks from them. I had already been diagnosed with having an anxiety disorder when I was younger. So when I became older, my anxiety had worsen and that's when I developed my habit for stuttering and shivering uncontrollably. But with the help of nii-san, Ryoko-san and even you Sei, I managed to find some control over my anxiety. I do take medication whenever my anxiety becomes too much though.

"Ryoko-san always had a weak body and easily got sick often. A few months after I presented, Ryoko-san contracted an illness, something like severe pneumonia or something. She was hospitalized for almost two weeks before she finally passed away. By then, nii-san was at the legal age so he immediately signed out all the paperwork to adopt me and to legally become my guardian. Even though we still have money in our funds, nii-san insisted that he work part-time just in case something happens in the future. And like Ryoko-san, he refused to let me work as well. He told me I have to focus and enjoy my high school life to the fullest and he expects me to go to college afterwards. While Ryoko-san was like my second mother, nii-san was also like the father I wished I had. I wouldn't be here right now without nii-san."

Kouki sighed loudly as he cleared his throat. "And I guess that's the end." He concluded lamely, not looking at his silent mate.

Seijuurou held the omega tightly in his arms, shaking with emotions that he couldn't really pinpoint.

He felt horrified. Furious. Disgusted.

Not at his Kouki, absolutely not. Never at his innocent, lovely mate.

He knew that there were parents in this world that shouldn't even have become parents in the beginning, but Kouki's father couldn't even be considered as a human being.

It was a good thing that his mate's father was already dead or else Seijuurou would have slaughtered the animal himself.

When Kouki had spoken about the things that his father had done, Seijuurou wished with all his heart that he could have met his beautiful mate sooner- to somehow go back in time and grab the young, scared omega and just take him away from everything.

But he couldn't go back in time. All he could do now was hold on to his mate and listen as his omega spoke of his cruel past, finally getting it off his chest.

They didn't know exactly how minutes had passed, it could have been hours or even mere seconds, but it didn't matter as Seijuurou and Kouki laid together on the couch, wrapped in each other in the quietness of the dark- the storm had lessened off but the electricity was still out.

Seijuurou cradled his mate even closer to him, his body tensed with mixed emotions, "I love you Kouki." That was the only thing he could say at that moment. Very rarely did Seijuurou find himself speechless.

Kouki blinked back tears, feeling the raw emotions in his alpha's voice. "I love you too, Sei." He answered back, tightening his arms around his alpha.

"I love you so much Kouki." Seijuurou couldn't help it as he kept repeating the words of love, giving his lover small kisses in between.

"I know." Kouki merely held on tighter.

Finally, Kouki shifted in his alpha's arms, burrowing his face into his mate's neck- focusing on the mark he had given his alpha when they had bonded, claiming the alpha as Seijuurou had claimed him- and he quietly spoke up, "I used to hate mama after he died."

Seijuurou had been running his hand into his omega's hair but paused when he heard the confession. "Your mother? Shouldn't it be your father?" He asked confused.

Kouki shook his head. "Ah, I really despise my father. I don't even like to think of that man as my father- he's just a monster to me. But when my mama died, I hated him so much for leaving me and nii-san alone." Kouki paused a bit before he continued. "Even now, I don't really know what mama must have been thinking all those years ago. Did he really understand the situation he was in? Did he really love father despite everything father had done to him? Loved that monster enough that he would give up his own life for him?"

Seijuurou rubbed the brunette's back as he let his boyfriend gather his thoughts. A few minutes passed before Seijuurou said, "I do not know your mother but based on everything you have told me, I think that he most likely just didn't know any better. Like an infant who does things based on instinct rather than intellect. Your mother had depended on your father for so long that he couldn't even imagine living without him. It's a twisted sort of love- a conditioned, unhealthy need."

Kouki listened to his boyfriend's words as he played with one of the buttons on the other's shirt. "When I was young, I used to blame myself for mama's death. For not being good enough for mama to want to stay." Kouki admitted in a soft voice.

Seijuurou immediately sat them both up but kept Kouki firmly in his arms. He looked the other around so that they were directly face to face and growled fiercely, "You have nothing to be blamed for- absolutely nothing was your fault."

The corner of Kouki's smile tilted up into a crooked smile as he leaned forward to give the other a small but reassuring kiss. "Don't worry. I know that now. Mama's suicide was his decision and his decision only." Kouki sighed as he wore a wistful look. "I only wish, even now, that mama didn't die in pain. People say that hanging yourself is very painful- it's sometimes not as instant of a death than what most people would assume. But what I wish the most is that mama didn't give up on us, on his own life. I wished he had stayed with us, even waited just a few more years longer until Nii-san and I grew older, more wiser. We would have saved him from father. I wish...I wish mama chose to live." Kouki's tears finally started to fall, the omega began sobbing softly as he hid his face once more into his boyfriend's chest.

Seijuurou felt his heart turn heavier, probably over scenting his mate as an attempt to reassure his omega, lessen his love's pain and distress. When Kouki's sobs started to quieten again, Seijuurou spoke quietly, " When my mother had passed, I also hated her for a while- only a little. I was so angry that she had left me, left me even though she had promised that she would go out with me to the gardens to play when she got better- but of course, she never did get better. But eventually I realized that I didn't really hate my mother. I was only angry and sad that she was gone." Kissing the crown of his boyfriend's head, Seiuurou said, "That's why I know you don't hate your mother neither. It's only anger and sadness that he's gone. So it's okay to cry for him- because I know you Kouki. You're truly the strongest and bravest person I know and because of that, I know that you probably had bottled up all these feelings for all these years. You have every right to cry for your mother's loss."

"I went to therapy and stuff. But I never truly told my story to anyone- not like I told you. My cover story is that both my parents passed away in an accident. The only one who knows just an inkling of the truth is one of my friends whose also a male omega- the only male omega friend I have." Kouki chuckled a bit. "Though I'm sure if you ask him, he would definitely say we weren't friends. He's kinda tsundere that way."

"What's your friend's name?" Seijuurou asked, curious. Male omegas were very rare and Seijuurou himself had only met two others before his own mate.

Kouki shook his head. "Sorry, but he's unmated and it's not right for me to out his gender- even to you. Everyone knows him as a beta though- just like me before we bonded. But I will say that you do know him. Anyway, all I told him was that my mama committed suicide and my father died in prison. I didn't really get into the gory details." Kouki shrugged.

"How did you know about your parent's history?" Akashi had this question on his mind for a while. He doubted that the omega's parents would have told him.

"I didn't even know anything about how my parents met until child services investigated our family. Me and Nii-san snuck into their offices one day and read all the data they had- we ended up being caught and scolded at, mind you, but I'm still glad I got to know the whole story. It wouldn't do us any good to be kept in the dark- in this case, ignorance wasn't bliss." Kouki confessed.

"I wish I could have a better past. A more normal one, at least." Kouki admitted. "But what's done is done. I can't change my past and I can't travel back in time to save my mama. All I can do now is move on and live the life I have now. And the life I'm living now is pretty amazing if I do say so myself. Just because my past wasn't happy, doesn't mean that my present and future can't be." Kouki smiled, his eyes still red from crying but shining with love as he looked at his alpha, his miracle of a bond mate.

Kouki knew that this wouldn't be the end of this conversation. Most likely, Seijuurou would 'convince' (he'd never force his omega) to go see a therapist, maybe even get him to join in more often on his own alpha's therapy sessions and have the omega talk about himself for a change.

But for now, cuddled up with his amazing alpha on their couch, Kouki decided that he would deal with all of that later.

For now, he would only focus on himself and his bond mate. Their present and their future together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhhh....poor Kouki! (๑o̴̶̷̥᷅﹏o̴̶̷̥᷅๑) I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain! But the next story in the series will be much lighter- the uncrowned kings will show up and we'll get to learn more about them and how they first met Akashi. Also, the story of how Akashi and Kouki began dating will also be told (many of you have asked about that). And...Kouki goes missing?!


End file.
